Pokemon Sun and Moon Adventures with Pastel!
by ScourgeWrites
Summary: This story takes place in the alola region and all the events of the sun and moon anime. Characters include: Pastel(OC) Lana Sophocles Kiawe Ash and Pikachu! Mallow And of course the loveable Lillie!
1. Alola to new Adventure

"Alright! Woohoo! This is AWESOME!" Ash exclaimed, while riding a Sharpedo. "Yeah! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "What about you Pastel?" Ash said to Pastel who was barely holding on. "It's okay, I guess!" She responded, while keeping her eyes closed.  
This is Melemele Island, one of the several islands in the Alolan region. Ash and Pikachu, alongside with Pastel are in the middle of a vacation on the island, and they're having an absolute ball!  
"All right! Full throttle, Sharpedo!" Ash said, while turning the handle bars of the Sharpedo. "Full throttle?" Pastel asked. "Sherpedo!" Sharpedo understood, picked up speed and dove underwater. Pastel held her breathe. Seeing many different Pokemon water types, from alomamola to Staryu. They came across a Pyukumuku too. Ash dove closer to the Pyukumuku and tapped it. Pastel slowly opened her eyes, but shut them once again, since the water was burning her eyes. The Pyukumuku responded by making a peace sign at them. This caused Ash and Pikachu to become startled. Ash responded back, while Pikachu was swimming up for air. Ash swam up for air as well, the Pyukumuku waved goodbye. A blue haired girl on a Lapras with a Popplio, fishing. Pastel was spitting out water, while a bruxish swam out of water from the Blue haired girl's fishing rod. Pastel opened her eyes, and looked up at the Scared Ash and Pikachu. Ash was close to falling off, but fell anyways, knocking Pastel down with him. Pastel immediately swam up. "Ash!" Pastel's eyes shifted from a calm blue to an Angry screaming red. Ash swam up and spit out some water. "Made it buddy." Ash said, swimming back to the Sharpedo.  
The blue haired girl laughed at him, while her Popplio was cheering and clapping. Ash looked up, and blushed a little, then starting laughing with her.(I swear to god, that's what the anime did.) Pastel shook her head, as her ears were still dropping from the weight of the water.

[Pokemon Sun And Moon intro]

[Pokemon Sun And Moon S20E01 "Alola to a New Adventure"]

"The famous Alola Pokemon jet ski." The Instructor told Ash, Pikachu and, Pastel, "So What did you think?" "Man, it was super fun." Ash said, handing the Instructor his life jacket. "Yeah, I guess it was kinda fun." Pastel shrugged. "That's great! Come back again soon!" The instructor smiled. "Right. Thanks, Sharpedo!" Ash said, as he stroked the Sharpedo. "Sharpedo!" The Sharpedo said, happily. An Alolan Exeggutor walked by, As a Litten walked across the beach. Happily, it marched through the sand, as it sniffed the ground. The Litten sat down, as he saw those at the beach. The ocean waving back and forth. It purred, hearing the Wingull's scream. The Litten laid down, on under the trees, comfortably. It licked its paw. They lifted they're head up, as they're ears twitched. Ash and Pikachu were running towards the Litten, kicking sand behind them. Pastel was running behind. Ash accidentally stepped on the Litten's tail, the Litten yowled in pain. Ash stopped in his tracks, as he looked at the now all sanded up Litten. "Sorry!" He apologized. The Litten used Ember on Ash, as it landed on his face. Pastel stopped to catch her breath. "Oh man!" Ash said, falling back. Pastel lifted up her head to see a Litten walking away from a Burnt faced Ash. "Ash.. What did I tell you be careful..." Pastel sighed.  
"Blue water... White fluffy clouds..." Ash's Mother, Delia said, admiring what the region had to offer, "And this... delicious Pinap juice." "Mm, It's so refreshing." She said, while stretching, along with Mr. Mime on beach chairs under an umbrella. "Hey mom! We're back!" Ash said, running towards his Mother. "Yeah." Pastel said, tiredly walking. "Hope you had fun, Ash!" Ash's mother said.  
"Sure did! We went diving with a Sharpedo!" Ash said, excitedly. "Yeah, And now I'm all tired because of the water." Pastel complained. "Saw lots of pokemon I've never seen before! YEAH!" Ash mimicked himself diving, while Pikachu was pretending to be a Sharpedo.  
"That does sound like fun! We have Mimey to thank for winning the tickets for our Alola Vacation." Delia said, "Thanks very much, Mimey!" "Mime! Mime! Mime!" said, while mimicking the machine handle.  
A flashback appears, of a yellow small ball coming out of the Machine. x2 All Of them celebrating, heading to Professor Oak's Lab, Getting pokeball And Two egg cases While saying, "No problem." Them all entering the Plane Station. Ash looking out the window of an Airplane, as I goes day and night until they reached Alola, While all 4 of them cheering, "We're here!"  
"So should we change and get going?" Delia asked Ash. "Where to, mom?" Ash asked. Pastel leaned on the Beach table, as she yawned. "Why, to Professor Oak's cousin's place." Ash's mother said. "Right. I forgot." Ash remembered.  
Play Reverse in The Flashback, to the point where they went to Professor's Oaks lab. "Yes, this will work out just fine! Professor Oak says, while selecting the Pokemon egg in a case. "I was worried about how I was going to get this to my cousin in the Alola region. Now I'm not!" He said, while lifting the cap of the Egg, revealing to be a Brown one. Ash and Pikachu looked at the egg, "Wow, an Egg! What kind of Pokemon is it?" Ash asked. Pastel leaned on the door, as She let out a sigh, her ears folding back while her eyes shifted to red. "You'll just have to wait for it to hatch to find out." Professor Oak said, while handing him the egg with the case on it. "Oh, man..." Ash said, disappointed. "Count on us! We'll get it there!" Delia assured.  
The Flashback ends, And Ash, Pikachu, Pastel, Delia, and Mr. mime are on a Pokemon Taxi Carriage. "My first Pokémon taxi. This is the best EVER!" Ash exclaimed, as he pushes his face against the glass. "Here in the Alola region, we use the power of Pokemon to go anywhere and everywhere." The Driver told ash, while a yellow car started driving up behind the Taxi, "We refer to these Pokemon as Ride Pokemon. For land travel, you take a Land Ride Pokemon.—Pikachu plays with the Tauros tail—Flying, you take an Air Ride Pokemon. On Water, a Water Ride Pokemon." "So That Sharpedo was a Water Ride Pokemon!" Ash assumed. "Oh, it sounds to me like you've already been trying things out here!" The Driver said. "Mom, where are we taking the Egg?" Ash asked her. "To a place they call the Pokemon School." Delia answered. Pastel had fallen asleep. "Pokemon school, huh?" Ash said. "Sounds interesting, doesn't it?" Delia said. "Mime!" Mr. Mime said, Alert. "Yeah!" Ash responded. "My, my! Look at all those delicious berries!" Delia said, looking at the berry stand, "Maybe I'll buy some as a gift." "The berries at this market are always fresh and delicious!" said The Driver. "Sounds great!" Delia smiled. They all got off the Taxi, Pastel woke up and look at the berry stand, She felt her Heart skip a beat. Delia picked some berries, observing them, while Ash stretched. "It's so hard to make a decision..." Delia said. Ash looked around impressed, the turned to Pastel. "Hey, Pastel?" Ash calls out to her. Pastel just looks at him and back at the berries. "What's wrong?" Ash said, He looked at the berries, "Oh, right." Ash remembered the night Pastel stole from a Berry stand in the Hoenn region, It was actually the day they met. Ash kept looking around, still minding Pastel. A Grubbin pops out of the ground. This startled Ash and Pikachu. "Pastel look!" Ash called out to Pastel. Pastel turned her attention to ash, as She looked at the Grubbin. "It's a Pokemon. So cool!" Pastel said, walking towards it, forgetting about the Berry stand, and crouching down with Ash to look at it. "I wonder what it's name is!" Ash gets closer to the Grubbin. The Grubbin pinches Ash on the nose. Ash shook off the Grubbin, as it flew back in the hole it came out of. Ash rubbed his face. "You Okay?" Pastel asked. "Yeah." Ash said. The Grubbin dug away. "Okay, let's catch it, Pikachu!" Ash says, while holding his aching nose, and ran after it. Pastel ran with Ash as well. Delia lifts a Berry and sniffs it. "Ash, look..." She turned around to see No Ash or Pastel, "Huh.."  
The grubbin dug into a Forest. Pikachu was panting. "Hey, slow DOWN!" Ash said, still chasing it. "How about you slow down, Ash!" Pastel said, trying to catch up, her ears folded back. Ash hops over a Fallen curved tree, Pastel successfully jumped over it too. A mysterious presence was felt, Pastel's ears twitched. It seemed Tapu Koko was watching them, mostly attentive of Ash. Tapu Koko zoomed around the forest. Ash didn't notice since he was chasing the Grubbin. The Grubbin came out of the whole since a fallen tree was in the way, and dug back in.  
"Where did that Pokemon go?" Ash wondered as he started digging for the pokemon. Pastel sat on the fallen tree. "How can you run so fast..." Pastel asked herself. A Berry came out of the sky. "Where are we? Weird..." Ash asked, looking around. "A forest." Pastel answered. "Guess we missed it. Man, that's too bad." Ash said, disappointed, while Pikachu was eating his free berry. "Where are we supposed to take that egg again?" Ash asked. "The Pokemon school." Pastel responded. "Right." Ash said. Tapu Koko dropped another berry on something pink and lumpy. "Bewear." A soft voice was heard, it sounded irritated. Pastel's ears immediately perked up, as she got up from the Fallen Tree, and Caught up with Ash. "A Pokemon!" Ash said, with excitement. A Bewear came out of a bush. "Oh wow!" Ash pointed at it. The Bewear started waving its arms in the air. "Bewear." The Bewear said, Aggressively. Pastel took a step back, As she nervously peered over to Ash. "Look, it's waving!" Ash said, waving back with Pikachu. The Bewear felt threatened. "You sure are cute." Ash said, coming an inch closer. Angrily, The Bewear swiped at a tree, cutting it in half. This Shocked Ash And Pikachu. "Oh no." Pastel said. Furious, The Bewear went on a rampage, chopping trees on its way. "Now what?" Ash said, stepping back. "How about we run?" Pastel said, immediately running away. "Move it!" Ash said, while shrieking, and running away. The Bewear chased. Tapu Koko flew past Bewear. The Bewear looked at the direction the Melemele guardian took off at. "Bewear?" Bewear said, seeing no Sign of Ash or Pikachu or Even Pastel.  
"What was up with it?" Ash wondered as he stopped running and looked back. Pastel stopped as well. "It seemed furious." Pastel said. A charizard flew by. "What's that? A Charizard? Must be an air Ride Pokemon." Ash assumed, "That's awesome! Pikachu. Let's follow!" "More running.." Pastel sighed. Ash ran after it, along with Pastel running behind. Ash had finally gotten out of the Forest. Pastel did as well. They were right in front of a structure, That was the Pokemon School.  
Ash admired it, So did Pastel. Ash and Pastel look over at a Blonde girl. Pastel blushes, as she wags her tail happily. The Blonde girl noticed this, and looked back. She seemed to be next to a Popplio, a Bounsweet, and a Togedemaru. "WOAH! So many Pokemon!" Ash said, already jumping over the fence and onto the field. Pastel ran as well, but had trouble jumping over the fence. "Puny size..." Pastel mumbled to herself. "No, look out!" The girl warned. Three Tauros started running towards him. "Oh dear." Pastel said, looking up from trying to jump over the fence. Too late to react, Ash was trampled over. "STOP! Stop it, Tauros! Come on!" A green haired girl tried to get her Tauros to stop. "Are you okay?" The Blonde girl said, running over to the Hoof marked boy. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Ash assured, "Actually, I'm good at dealing with Tauros. See I've caught some!"  
Pastel finally jumps over the fence, Whike face planting on the ground, but got up and ran towards Ash wagging her tail. The Tauros greeted Ash, this caused the blonde to freak out, and hide behind Ash. She took a step away as She noticed Pikachu. "Hey, your acting like your scared of Pokemon." Pastel took note of this, As she tilted her head. "I am not scared, I love pokemon. At least from a researchers point of view." The Blonde starts putting her defense up. "I'm sorry! You came out of the forest so quickly like that... I couldn't stop." The green haired one apologized. "Thing is, Lillie can't touch Pokemon." An orange haired boy says. "I can touch them. Theoretically, that is. If I really, really wanted to." Lillie responded. "You can't touch them?" Pastel said, while her ears dropped. "I just choose not to." Lillie said. "Don't worry, Don't get all frustrated and one day, you'll be able to." Mallow told Lillie, "If you want to."  
"That's right." Lana agreed. "You! I saw you at the ocean fishing!" Ash pointed at Lana. "For bruxish." Lana said. "Hey, you know this guy?" Mallow asked. "I'm Ash Ketchum. I came from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!" Ash introduced himself, "And this is my good buddy, Pikachu."  
"And I'm Pastel Yena! From the Hoenn region, been following Ash ever since I robbed a Berry Shop!" Pastel introduced herself. "Your very short for an 11 year old." Mallow noticed Pastel's puny size, and how skinny she is. "Oh, um, that..." Pastel thought for a bit, "I'm And Orphan And Haven't eaten in a while, but I'm workin on it!" "Nice to meet you!" Ash finished his sentence, "So... What is this place?"  
"It's the Pokemon School!" Answered Mallow. "I heard of the Pokemon School! Whaddaya know. This is it." Ash said. "I guess you must've gotten lost." Mallow assumed. "I guess." Ash looked over at Mallow. Pastel looked around. "I'll show you around!" Mallow requested. "Really?" Ash said. As Mallow held his hand and led him inside the Pokemon School. "Come on, this way!" Mallow said, running inside. "Hey, you don't have to pull so hard." Ash said.

[Who's That Pokemon?]

[Take 15 minutes to head to the Comments to Guess! Close your eyes to avoid seeing the answer bellow!] 

[Its...]

[Grubbin!]

"Check it out!" Ash said, running towards skeleton statues of an Aerodactyl, Amorous, And something else, "Whats that?! So cool! Awesome!"  
He ran towards the window, looking out. Pastel was wagging her tail as she was following. He looks outside to see a two kids, A Primape and Machamp all playing Catch. "This's great. Where am I again?" Ash said. Pastel leaned on nothing, and fell to the floor. "I told you. It's the Pokemon School!" Mallow reminded him, "It's a place where Pokemon And students all study together."  
Mallow knocked on the Door to the Principal's office. "Principal, sir? I brought new students." Mallow misinterpreted. "new students?!" Ash and Pastel exclaimed. The door opened to Mr. Mime. "Ash, Pastel! You finally made it." Delia said. "It's my mom!" Ash said, surprised to see her. "Glad you could join us." Delia walked over to him. Principal Oak walked out the door as well. "Alola Ash And Pastel! Welcome to the Pokemon School, Home Of Solrock And Roll!" Principal Oak said, mimicking a Solrock. "Professor Oak, what are you doing here?" Pastel said. Principal oak let out a laughter. "People tell me we look alike." Principal Oak said, "I guess that's why you recognized me. The name is Samson Oak!"  
"He's the Pokemon School Principal." Mallow said. "Nice to meet chew!" Principal Oak said, while mimicking a trapinch. "Uhh, Nice to meet you, too..." Ash said. Pastel yawned as her ears twitched. "He always makes jokes. Playing around with Pokemon names." Mallow said. "We all need a little fun." Principal Oak said, "A little dose of levity and laughter is what MY RANT IS FOR!"  
As Principal oak walks into the room, Like a Tyranitaur. Ash, Mallow, And Pastel felt awkward.

"And then we chased after a Charizard, we kind of just wound up here." Ash tells them all how he got there. "So that means... you're not really new students here after all." Mallow said, disappointed. "I guess I never got the chance to explain." Ash said. "It's my fault. I'm in such a hurry all the time, I can miss things." Mallow said, a little embarrassed. "Hey, Samuel! It's me!" Principal Oak said, while turning on his TV, "I got your egg safe and sound!"  
"Excellent Samson!" Professor Oak said, "That's what I like to hear. Thanks to you, Delia." "It was my greatest pleaser." Delia said. "Say Principal Oak sir? May I show Ash and Pastel around the Campus?" Mallow suggested. "Of course! PoryGON your way..." Principal Oak said. "Ready to go, Ash and Pastel?" Mallow got up.

"Now this is our Classroom." Mallow said, walking in. Ash and Pastel looked around at the empty classroom. "Neat!" Pastel said. Ash ran over to the balcony, and looking out. "Wow... This is so nice!" Ash said. "And that's not all! There's also the field where you two met Tauros, and there's the lake and... The campus is huge and we learn about all sorts of things." Mallow said. Pastel looked out the balcony too. "Woah, There's a lot to offer here!" Pastel said. "Hi!" Professor Kukui said, walking into the classroom, "a big Alola to you all!"  
"Professor Kukui!" Mallow greeted. "Professor?" Ash said, confused. "Yeah, he's our teacher!" Mallow responded. "Professor! I'd like you to meet Ash and Pastel!" Mallow said. "Principal Oak Just filled me in. Hi Ash, Pikachu, Pastel." Professor Kukui said to them, "The Pokemon School is a wonderful place! I hope you enjoy your visit here!"  
"Thank you." Ash thanked. "Yeah!" Pastel peered over her shoulder. "Who are they?" Ash said, looking down the Balcony to see a Charizard and some other people. "Stopping our bikes the way you did was not the smartest Of moves." Team Skull Grunt, Blue, said. "Yeah, just like my bro said!" Team skull grunt, Black, said. "Team skull doesn't like anyone getting they're way." Blue Grunt said. "You've got that right!" Pink Grunt backed up Blue Grunt. "I don't remember blocking the road." Kiawe said, in his defense, "The only people I can see getting in the way are you."  
"Well, listen to the big talker." Blue Grunt said. "I dare you to say that again!" Black Grunt dared. "Who are those guys?" Ash said, walking up to the entrance of the School with Pastel. "They're part of Team Skull." Mallow said, "Always bullying us into a Pokemon battle. Not nice."  
"If you can beat us in a Pokemon battle, maybe we'll let you walk away..." blue Grunt said. "Yeah, But If we beat you, then that Charizard of yours belongs to us!" Black Grunt said. "You'll be sorry..." Kiawe threatened. "Ha! We'll see about that." Blue Grunt said, "Come on out, Salandit!" "Yungoos!" "Zubat!"  
Team Skull Grunts Blue, Black And, Pink wants to Battle! Team skull Grunt Blue sent out Salandit, Team Skull Grunt black sent out yungoos, Team Skull Grunt Pink sent out Zubat. "Now tell your Charizard to fight!" Team Skull Grunt blue said. "Stop it!" Ash said, running into the Battle, with Pastel. "But Ash, Pastel!" Mallow calls out to them. "Who do you two think you are?" Team Skull Grunt Black said. "You're cowards! Hanging up three against one..." Pastel growled, tugging her fingerless gloves down, while getting her only pokeball. "What are you gonna do about it?" Team Skull Grunt blue said. "We'll fight, too! Are you ready? And you're..." Ash said. "Kiawe, But I don't need any help." Kiawe said. "Those guys are dangerous, Ash! Pastel!" Mallow warned. "Pikachu! Ready? I choose you!" Ash said, Pikachu climbing onto his shoulder and onto the battle. Ash sent out Pikachu! "Come on buddy let's do it!" Pastel said. Pastel sent out Mew! A star showed up after it was sent out. "A mew?!" Team Skull Grunt blue said, "That's impossible!" "If you trade a lot like me it takes no time." Pastel explained, her eyes shifting to red. "Oh, my..." Professor Kukui said, intrigued. "Don't hurt yourselves." Kiawe said, "Now, Turtonator, Come on OUT!" Kiawe sent out Turtonator! "So totally awesome! So that's a Turtonator, huh?" Ash was impressed. "Fire and Dragon type. A strong and trusted friend. A wise one." Kiawe said. "Mew use Psyshock on the salandit!" Pastel tried again. Mew used Psyshock! "Now, Salandit! Show them your strength with Venoshock!" Blue Grunt commanded. Salandit used Venoshock! "Yungoos, use bite!" Black Grunt commanded. Yungoos used bite! "Zubat, leech life!" Pink Grunt commanded. Zubat used leech life. Both Bite and Leech life is super effective on Mew! But Psyshock is super effective on the Salandit! "Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu used Quick Attack!  
"That's fast..." Kiawe said, impressed. The Yungoos And Zubat used bite and bit the Turtonator's Spines! Turtonator's Ability, Shell Trap! The spines exploded, sending the Yungoos and Zubat flying. "What happened?" Ash asked. "If something touches the spines on Turtonator's shell, they'll blow up." Kiawe responded. "Wow!" Ash admired. "Quick, salandit! Use Flame burst!" Blue grunt directed. Salandit used Flame Burst! "Mew! Dark pulse!" Pastel shouted. Mew used Dark Pulse! It's not very effective... "Pikachu, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Salandit's attack missed! Pikachu used Thunderbolt! The salandit shriek, and get hit by the Thunderbolt. All Salandits are dazed. Everyone but Kiawe And Pastel are amazed. "Yeah! Way to go!" Ash praised. From a tree, the eyes of a Tapu Koko hid. "I'll finish this." Kiawe said, "All right! Turtonator, let's go!" Kiawe makes his arms an X, as a symbol of fire shows up, his arms go around and then together pointing at Turtonator. Ash, Pikachu, Pastel And Mew are questioning what is happening. "Oh no!" The blue grunt said. "Uh oh!" Pink Grunt said. "Could it be the move?" Black Grunt questioned, nervously. "The zenith...Of my mind...Of body...and spirit!" Kiawe said, while doing something complicated to describe, as Turtonator mimics, "Like the great mountain of Akala... become a raging fire and burn!"  
Turtonator is about to use its Full-powered Z-move! "Inferno Overdrive!" Kiawe yells. Turtonator used its Full-powered Z-move, Inferno Overdrive! Salandit, Yungoos, And Zubat fainted!  
"We won't forget this!" Blue Grunt said, while running off, and having his salandits return. "Yeah just like my bro said." Said The Black Grunt, and running off with his fainted pokemon in their pokeballs. "If you were gonna use that move, you should've told us!" Blue Grunt said, while riding away. "Yeah no fair!" Pink Grunt complained. "Kiawe, What was that?" Ash asked. "Yeah! Everything was like dark and glowing red, and then boom!" Pastel tried to recreated Inferno Overdrive with Mew. "A Z-Move." Professor Kukui said. "Z-move?" Ash said. "Right." Professor Kukui answered. "That's our Kiawe!" Sophocles praised. "You were great too Ash! You too Pastel." Mallow said. "Z-moves are special moves passed down in the Alola region." Professor Kukui explained, "Alola consists of Four Islands, And way of them has its own guardian Pokemon. Only those who participate in a Ceremony called the island challenge are able to use Z-Moves."  
"Island guardians...Island Challenge...And Z-Moves, too!" Ash said, starting to get all excited. "Here we go.." Pastel rolled her eyes, which were now Blue instead of Red. "Now That was a real Mega Punch level Battle!" Professor Kukui praised, "Say, Ash And Pastel, you two seemed to enjoy a Good battle."  
"Yeah! I wanna be a Pokemon Master!" Ash said. "I don't want to be anything special, I just like battling with my Blue Mew." Pastel said, while sticking her tongue out. "Oh, I see.." Professor Kukui understood. Ash felt a berry fall out of the sky, as he looked was seemed to be Tapu Koko. "Who's That pokemon?" Ash questioned. "Pokemon?" Sophocles said, confused. "But where?" Lana asked. "I don't see any." Mallow looked around. "It was just there! It was a pokemon for sure!" Ash said, "it was yellow. About this Big, with an orange crest on its head!"  
"That sounds like..." Professor Kukui thought. "Tapu Koko." Kiawe said. "You saw Tapu Koko? Guardian of Melemele island?" Lillie asked. "Wow, guardian? That's what that was?" Ash wondered.

Ash, and his Mother, Delia, along with Pastel were eating a Resturant, Where their were people dancing with torches. "This is so good!" Delia said. Ash ate, while thinking about earlier. The battle, seeing Tapu Koko. "Anything interesting happened?" Delia asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, "You two seemed a bit distracted this evening."  
Ash chuckled, The call of Tapu Koko was heard. Ash looked up, seeing Tapu Koko soar around. "Yup! That was it!" Ash said, walking over to the Balcony. "Where are you going?" Delia asked. "Yea." Pastel wondered. "Pikachu?" Delia called after Pikachu.  
Ash took after Tapu Koko, running up some stairs, To see Tapu Koko. "The spirit guardian. That's Tapu Koko?" Ash said, Awestruck. Ash walked closer to the island guardian. "Why do you keep coming to me" Ash asked it, "Is there something you wanna tell me?"  
Tapu Koko Rose its claw, as a Z-Ring flew down to Ash. "What's that?" Ash wondered. The Z-ring already had an input Z-Crystal, Electrium Z. "That looks like what Kiawe was wearing." Ash said. Tapu Koko called, invitingly. Ash looked up at it. Tapu Koko then called Approvingly, nodding. Ash nods back, and takes the Z-Ring. It starts to glow, As he puts it on. The glow fades away. As Tapu Koko calls, pleased with the result. Tapu Koko flees. "Hey!" Ash calls out to it, as he holds onto the balcony, No sign of Tapu Koko.

"Professor Kukui's house is awesome! Know what? There's a training room in the Basement!" Ash said. "sadly, there is only one room for Ash.." Pastel said.  
"That's great! I love seeing you, Pikachu, and Pastel having a good time!" Delia said, proud. "And thanks, Mom. When We said We wanted to stay on the island, you said Fine right off the bat!" Ash said. "Of course I did. I am your mother..." Delia said, "So I had a feeling you might ask me that. I was right."  
"We've gotta go! We start Pokemon school today!" Ash remembered. Pastel got her Meowth Bag already. "Have a great time! Be careful!" Delia said. "We will!" Ash said. Ash, Pikachu, and Pastel ran to the Pokemon School. They stopped in their tracks, and turned to look at the Wooden Fence. "I'll race you there, Pikachu! You in Pastel?" Ash challenged. "I'm always up for it." Pastel smirked, tugging her fingerless gloves. "Hey! Wait!" Ash said, already running. Pastel tried to catch up.  
After receiving a Z-Ring from the island guardian, Tapu Koko, Ash, Pikachu, And Pastel begin What promises to be an exciting time in the Alola region, as the journey continues!

To Be Continued


	2. The Guardian's Challenge

"Popplio, Make a balloon!" Lana said. "Puuhh.." Popplio creates a balloon, happily. The balloon pops, And popplio shakes the water off. "Togedemaru, Charge program, execute!" Sophocles says, all while typing on his computer, and then pointing at the contraption. "Toge!" Togedemaru responds, affirmative, and starts running in the Small contraption. Togedemaru loses speed and starts rolling in the machine.  
Lillie gets up from her seat with a tablet, While Mallow's Bounsweet climbs onto Mallow's shoulder, friendly. "Uh, Mallow?" Lillie says, holding out the tablet, Mallow takes it and looks at it.. "The recipe you came up with..." Lillie paused for a minute, "If you added Mago Berry or Aguav Berry, the Pokemon food would be better balanced." "Lillie, you're just the best." Mallow said. "I'll try it now! Thank you!" "I'm happy to help." Lillie smiled.  
"Bounswee!" Bounsweet cheers, gratefully. This caused Lillie to let out a small scream, and freeze up. "It's such a shame you know so much about pokemon, you can't touch them." Mallow would say. "I can too touch them. I theorize that it's only a matter of if I want to touch them or not." Lillie responds.  
Kiawe walks into the classroom, holding the back of his head. "Alola." Kiawe said, tiredly. "Alola! Did you have a delivery this morning?" Mallow greeted. "Yeah, to Ula'Ula Island." Kiawe responded, walking to his seat. "Ula'Ula Island? That's far away." Sophocles said. "With my charizard, it takes no time at all." Kiawe takes his seat, and explains to Sophocles.  
"Alola!" Professor Kukui says, as he walks in with Ash and, Pastel. A shine from Ash's Z-crystal from his Z-ring appears, This causes Kiawe to gasp in suprise. "Alola!" Ash greeted. "Alola." Pastel wagged her tail, happily.  
"Starting today, Ash and Pastel will be joining us at the pokemon school. If either of them has any questions, please don't hesitate to help them out." Professor Kukui says. "See, I really wanna become a Pokemon Master!" Ash excitedly, speaks. "So I wanna learn everything about this place!" Ash continues, this make Mallow give a small smile, all while holding her head on her desk. "Glad to be here!" Ash finishes. "Pika!" Pikachu agrees. "Me too!" Pastel says.

[Sun And Moon Intro]

[Pokemon Sun And Moon S20E02"The Guardian's Challenge!"]

Ash, Pikachu, And Pastel have arrived in the Alola region. After learning about the Pokemon School, they had a mysterious encounter with Tapu Koko. Now Ash is starting a brand new journey in Alola!  
"That's so cool!" Sophocles exclaimed, Admiring Ash's new Z-ring. "Woah Ash, is that a Z-Crystal on your wrist?" Mallow asked. "Yeah. It's an Electrium Z." Kiawe responds for Ash. "Where did you get that?" Kiawe asks, "Not the island challenge. You didn't participate and pass the trials that I know of."  
Ash looks at his Z-Ring. "Tapu Koko have it to me." Ash responds, genuinely. "Tapu Koko?" Kiawe, silently, exclaims. Mallow gasps, "No way, you saw it again?"

"Uh-huh! Pikachu, Pastel, And I heard Tapu Koko's voice, so we took off after it." Ash explained. Professor Kukui gives a surprised look. "When we found Tapu Koko, this thing just came floating down to us..." Ash said. "Yup! Right out of the sky, Yip!" Pastel adds. "Pikah!" Pikachu Agrees. "Tapu Koko, how would it have gotten a Z-Ring?" Kiawe asks. "And Then?" Mallow pressed a bit closer. "It felt like Tapu Koko was telling me—Everybody leans closer, to take a closer look at the Z-Crystal.— that the ring was for me." Ash finishes up. "And That's how it all happened!" Pastel said. Everyone was in Awe, gasps and uh's were heard.  
"I read about Tapu Koko before." Lillie said. "Tapu Koko's very well known as the guardian who lies to help islanders, But it also likes to play tricks on people. And if it thinks it's necessary, it can sometimes punish them. I also read that on rare occasions it will give mysterious gifts to people it likes—" "That's great! So that must mean Tapu Koko really likes Ash!" Mallow breaks her off.  
"Kiawe, hold on. You got your Z-Ring from the Akala Island Kahuna, right?" Sophocles asked. "Yeah. By successfully passing the grand trial." Kiawe looks at his own Z-Ring. "That's awesome! Does this mean I can use Z-Moves just like you?" Ash asked. "Using Z-moves should not be taken lightly!" Kiawe warned. "Only when a Pokemon And it's trainer hearts become one will the Z-Ring turn their feelings into power. But those feelings must be about something greater than themselves. Like..." Kiawe paused. "Like what?" Ash questioned. "Like Helping the islands. Helping Pokemon or helping others. Only those who care about all living things in our world are permitted to use Z-moves. I'm not exactly sure what Tapu Koko saw in you, but know that you are a Z-ring owner, you need to realize your responsibility." Kiawe explained. Ash looks at his Z-Ring. "Pika?" Pikachu says, Questioning.  
"Kiawe? I don't understand much of that complicated stuff but I know how special the Z-Moves are. For sure." Ash raises his wrist up, "You can count on me. And that's about all I can say." Kiawe chuckles, "That's good enough."  
"So we have a clash between a Thunderbolt and a Flamethrower." Professor Kukui said, "very nice. All right, class! It's almost time for Pokemon Science." Kukui walks over to the class, While Bounsweet is nudging a sleeping Togedemaru. "Today's teacher is Principal Oak."  
Komala yawns, contentedly, in a Palm Tree. "Like this Exeggutor and Alolan Exeggutor, there are many Pokemon who look different in the Alolan Region, And who are of a different type as well." Principal oak says. Ash looks over at the Alolan Exeggutor who's head was sticking out the class room. "Wow their heights are totally different." Sophocles says. "Cho." Togedemaru says, in agreement. "Their Faces look the same" Lana says. "Yeah." Pastel agrees. "The reason why Alolan Exeggutor have grown taller is, Alola's Climate. Alola is warm and sunny all year long, so it's a perfect climate for Exeggcute and Exeggutor to thrive." Principal oak explains. "As a matter of fact, it can be stated that an Alolan Exeggutor looks exactly the way it's supposed to. Of course, this is the result of living an ideal environment." "Exegg!" The Alolan Exeggutor's heads all spoke, in agreement.  
"The phenomenon of Pokemon developing their distinct appearances based on the region in which they live is what we call regional variant." Principal oak said. "For example, Exeggutor is normally a Grass and Psychic type." "Psychic type?" Lillie mumbled. "Tell us what type Alolan Exeggutor is, LIKE A MACHAMP!" Principal Oak mimics a Machamp. "Of course! A Grass and Dragon type!" Lillie answered. "Grass and Dragon?" Both Ash and Pastel say. "Wow, so Exeggutor's a Dwagon type, too!" Pastel walks up to the Alolan Exeggutor, Along with her speech impediment as well. "Dats so cool that you've even got a tail!" Pastel walks behind the Exeggutor, while wagging her tail. Pastel pets the tail. "Eh uh! There's something about it's tail you should know!" Lillie tries to warn Pastel before it's too late. "Huh?" Pastel's ears perk up, the Exeggutor's tail moves up to Pastel, It's tail had a face. The Face looked at pastel, and Pastel looked back. The Exeggutor's tail lashes back, and lashes Pastel in the air. "Gah!" Pastel waves in the air. "Pika!" Pikachu flinched, so does Ash.  
Pastel bumps onto the ladder, each bar she kept clashing into it, until reached the floor. Pastel sighs in relief. "Oh, brother." Kiawe says, while leaning back in his chair. "You okay?" Sophocles asked. "The tail of the Alolan Exeggutor has a mind of its own." Lillie said, while standing up from her seat, "You need to be careful in case it decides to attack you, which is what I was trying to say before." "Could've told me soon, then I wouldn't be twaumatized.." Pastel's ears folded. "You see, learning here's like wild Tauros! Have patience of a Conkeldurr." Principal oak mimics both a Tauros, and Conkeldurr. "Uh..hehe.." Pastel slowly, cringes at the joke, while rubbing her head.  
[Time skip to Mallow's restaurant]  
"All right listen up! The professor says it's ok!" Mallow said, standing up in her group of friends table, Sophocles next to Kiawe, and Lana next to Lillie. "So it's program go!" Sophocles said. "Great." Kiawe said, while his arms were folded on the table. "All right!" Lana said. "Got it, Mallow." Lillie said. "Haha! I can't wait!" Mallow giggles, excitedly. "Bowswee!" Bounsweet says, delightedly, while landing on Mallow's shoulder. "So tomorrow's party is on!" Mallow confirms.  
[Who's That Pokemon?]

[Take 15 mins to guess in the Comments, GO!] 

[Its...]

[Rockruff!]  
"We're late! We're late!" Ash calls out, as he runs, with Pikachu, And Pastel. "Yeah, yesterday I slept at the pokemon school, and I'm still late!" Pastel sighed. "No, I might make it if I really push it. Hurry, Pikachu And Pastel!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said, determined. "Okay, Ash!" Pastel says, running behind. When they arrive, Confetti blasted, causing Pikachu to be Startled, along with Ash and Pastel. Popplio makes a balloon, and pushes it towards Pastel, it explodes, making her fall. "What was that?" Ash said, walking behind Pastel.  
Everyone gathers, around Ash, Pikachu, And Pastel. "Alola Surprise!" Lana, Lillie, and Mallow all say. "Pika..?" Pikachu spoke, confused. "Hey, guys..." Pastel said. "Did we surprise you two?" Kiawe asked, while helping Pastel up. "You can say that again." Ash answered. "Well, first off, we decided today would be the perfect day to have a surprise welcome party for you and Pastel!" Mallow explained, "And that's just the first surprise." "First.." Pastel said. "One..?" Ash finished the sentence. "And Togedemaru And I wanna challenge you two." Sophocles said. Pastel held her only pokeball close to her. "I'm sure you must know what I mean by that!" Sophocles said. "Challenge? A Pokemon Challenge, right?" Ash wanted to clarify. "Okay, Sophocles, I accept your challenge! Right, Pikachu?" Ash accepted. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said, Affirmative. "Me too!" Pastel gave a small grin. Only to see 3 big bowls of balloons. Baffled, Ash, Pikachu, and Pastel had a sweet drop, as they didn't expect it. "Balloons?" Pastel tilted her head, while she was releasing her only pokemon. "Mew?" A shiny mew came from the pokeball. "Right! Balloons! Whichever team pops all the balloons first wins the game!" Mallow explained, while Sophocles and Togedemaru looked determined in front of the balloons. "Uhh..." Ash and Pikachu were both in disbelief, except for Pastel. "So is it wike borth Trainor And Pokemun?" Pastel asked, while petting her well-behaved Mew. "Oh yeah, Pokemon or Trainer, it doesn't matter who pops the balloons." Mallow answered. "Balloons? Pop them first?" Ash said, a bit disappointed, but started brightening up. "That'll be a Piece Of cake!" Ash said.  
"Ready? GO!" Kiawe starts. Ash, Sophocles, and Pastel run towards the 3 big circle tray of balloons. Ash begins by trying to pop an Orange Balloon, which didn't go as planned. "Hey, this is easy as I thought." Ash said. Pikachu nibbled a Pink Balloon, And Popped. Ash also finally pops the orange balloon. "I finally popped one." Ash said.  
Pastel picked up a green balloon, and used slash on it, which made it pop. Pastel's Mew used Aura Sphere on the balloons, which made only a few pop. "I popped a lot of balloons!" Pastel said, wagging her tail. Ash looks over at Sophocles, Togedemaru had spikes out. "Here." Sophocles said, Popping a Pink balloon on Togedemaru's spikes. "Okay, next!" Sophocles said, grabbing a green balloon and popping it. "Wow, they're fast." Ash said. "Yeah.." Pastel said, while she was popping some balloons with her Mew. "You can do it Ash, Pikachu, Pastel, And Mew!" Lana tried to motivate them. "Yeah!" Mallow yells out, while putting her arms in the air. "Bou!" Bounsweet said, Excitedly. "Maybe you didn't know. You can also use Pokemon moves!" Lillie let them know. "Really? That's cool. 'Kay Pikachu! Ash began to instruct Pikachu. "Let's pop all the balloons with Thunderbolt!" Ash instructed. ****Right. ****Sophocles Thought to himself. Pikachu prepared to use Thunderbolt. "All right, this is our chance!" Sophocles said. "Toge!" Togedemaru said, affirmative, while rolling up in a ball as its spikes stood.  
Pastel started to heat up as she looked at Lillie, She became determined. "Alright Mew, Use Psyshock!" Pastel directed. "Mew!" Mew obeyed, And used Psyshock on the Balloons, only a few were popped. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, But Togedemaru's Lightning rod changed its direction towards itself instead of the balloons! "Uh!" Ash said, surprised. "Pika.." Pikachu was also surprised. "Togedemaru, Zing Zap let's go!" Sophocles directed. Togedemaru used Zing Zap, And Rolled in the rink of balloons, popping them all at once. Pastel looked over. "Hey, What's all that about?" Pastel asked, while her ears folded back.  
"Here's the deal: Togedemaru's ability is Lightning Rod. It absorbs all electric type attacks. Then it releases that stored electricity as a move." Sophocles explained. "Isn't that great, You two?" Sophocles asked. "Wow... Togedemaru really rocks!" Ash complimented. "'Scuse me... This is no time to be impressed." Kiawe said. "Yeah. You're right." Ash agreed. Togedemaru the last balloon. "The game winners are Togedemaru and Sophocles!" Mallow announced. "You were great. We did it!" Sophocles praises Togedemaru. "We didn't..." Ash said, disappointed. Pastel gave her Mew a high five. "You were awesome, Mew!" Patel praised it. "Pastel? Ash?" Lana called. Pastel and Ash look in Lana's direction. "Ready for your third surprise? It's a challenge against us!" Lana said, holding Popplio in her arms. A mysterious eye belonging to Tapu Koko looked from afar in a tree.  
Pikachu And Mew we're tied in a running competition, Against Popplio. Popplio was running behind. "A Pokemon Aquathlon is a competitive sport where you run and then swim! Let's see who wins.." Mallow explained, a little tempted. "Pikachu! Win it, buddy!" Ash motivated Pikachu. "Come on Mew! You can do it!" Pastel tried to motivate Mew. "Good luck to both of you Pikachu, Mew, and Popplio!" Sophocles said. Pikachu was first to dive into the water, then Mew, and last was Popplio.  
Pastel and Ash ran after they're pokemon. "That's great! Head for the finish line!" Ash yelled out to him. "Your doin' awesome Mew!" Pastel motivated. Mew swam quickly in the lead. "Let's see how easy it is..." Kiawe asked himself. From below, Popplio swam past Pikachu and Mew. "Your almost there, Popplio!" Lana ran after Popplio. Popplio swam out of the water, and did a back flip, and landing on the finish line. Mew was second, and Pikachu was last. "I'm proud of you. Great, Popplio! You're amazing!" Lana praised Popplio.  
"Popplio can swim of twenty-five miles per hour. Quite impressive!" Lillie explained. Pastel's ears twitched. Exhausted, Pikachu came out of the water. Ash dropped a towel on they're head. "Great, Pikachu! You rocked it!" Ash smiled at Pikachu. Pastel wiped Mew with a towel. "You two, even though you came in second." Pastel hugged Mew, Afterwords. "You're so fast, Popplio!" Mallow admires. "Yeah, I couldn't believe how fast Popplio can move!" Ash said, impressed. "Your fourth surprise is competing against me." Kiawe went up next.  
Pastel pulled out a TM out of her Meowth bag, and had Mew learn it. "One on One, what do you say?" Kiawe challenged. Ash, Kiawe, and Pastel were riding on Tauros. Pastel was still trying to get her Tauros to move. "It's a tight race!" Mallow said. "Wow, look at them Rapidash!" Principal oak walked up to the balcony, next to Professor Kukui. "Everyone decided to have a welcoming surprise party for Ash, Pikachu, and Pastel." Professor Kukui explained. "Music to my ears, Eevee-dently, Buizely... Xerneastic!" Principal oak began to mimic pokemon. "The Cross Chop of friendship is always a critical hit, don't you think?" Professor Kukui said. "Professor, you are going to take part in festivities, right?" Principal Oak asked. "For sure. Very soon. Right, Rockruff?" The professor confirmed. Rockruff agreed. "The truth of it is I'm the fifth surprise." Professor Kukui said. "You are? Now I see..." Principal Oak was a bit surprised, to know the Professor was a surprise.  
"It was a tight race, but Kiawe wins!" Mallow announced the winner. Pastel was still struggling to move her Tauros, trying to get it to budge. "Man and to think I was so close." Ash said, his and Kiawe's Tauros were walking slowly. "You rode pretty well." Kiawe complimented. "Thanks Tauros. You're awesome!" Ash praises his Tauros. Pikachu ran up to ash. "Thanks for cheering me on, buddy." Ash thanked. Pastel got off her Tauros, to see Her Mew disappointed that she lost. "H-hey, Mew, I'm sorry I didn't win don't be mad..." Pastel tried to calm her Mew. Mew still had its back turned.  
"Huh..?" Ash turned around, to see Professor Kukui, "Professor Kukui. Hey Rockruff." "You're now looking at your fifth surprise!" Professor Kukui pointed at himself, "If Pikachu and Mew agrees let's have a pokemon battle!" "Whoa...A Pokemon battle! And against Professor Kukui?" Ash became excited, "Alright! This is the best surprise of all!" "Yeah!" Pastel said. "Before that... I'm the poster girl for my family's restaurant so that means that I'm going to prepare us all a little lunch!" Mallow stopped the two. "Lunchtime.." Ash was a bit confused. "Uh, come to think of it, I'm starving." Pastel said, her ears flat down. "Yeah." Kiawe agreed.  
"Lunch is served!" Mallow came out with a bunch of plates. "Here. Eat up, everyone!" Mallow gave the pokemon their plate of food. "Yummy?" Lana asked. Popplio responded, affirmative. "I'm glad!" Lana said. "You know what, I followed your Pokemon food recipe to a tee!" Mallow said, taking a seat. "It's very tasty but it's also healthy Pokemon food." Lillie said. "Delish!" Ash said. "I felt like I haven't eaten for ages, oh wait, I have!" Pastel said, while eating. "Yeah. It's good." Kiawe agreed. "Aina's kitchen is good." Sophocles said, "I don't like to eat anywhere else!" "Oh..." Ash said.  
Not even an Hour passed, and the call of Tapu Koko was heard. "Hear that guys?" Ash asked. He got out of his seat, and two steps, Tapu Koko appeared in front of him. Ash freaked, and took a step back. "Melemele's island guardian! Tapu Koko!" Lillie said. "Tapu Koko..." Pastel hid behind Lillie, in a slight fear. "What a sight!" Mallow exclaimed. "Beautiful." Lana said. "It's great to see you." Ash walked closer to it, "I didn't get a chance to say thank you for the ring. So thank you." Tapu Koko responded, Inquisitively. "Oh, man!" Ash said, as Tapu Koko zipped away. Tapu Koko appeared behind him, and took his hat. "Hey!" Ash exclaimed. Tapu Koko zipped away again, appearing far, then dropping His hat on Pikachu. "It's so fast, I can't see it!" Ash looked around trying to see Tapu Koko. It slowly flew away, Ash followed into the deep forest. "Where'd it go?" Ash asked. Tapu Koko appeared in front of ash, once again. It laid his hat, on Ash's head, and spaced back. It looks like Tapu Koko wants to battle! "Hey, whats going on." Ash questioned, as his friends caught up to Ash, "I think you mean you want to have a battle with me." "A battle?" Kiawe was concerned. Pastel was behind Lillie, still a bit nervous. "So I guess his fifth surprise isn't me(Rip Kukui) But I guess it's Tapu Koko instead." Professor Kukui said. "I read about this sort of thing before." Lillie recalled, "It said Tapu Koko is a very curious pokemon. Long ago, it would challenge the islanders to a Pokemon battle, and Alolan sumo, too!" "All right, you've got yourself a deal." Ash accepted, "Let's have a battle now!"  
Tapu Koko would like to battle! Tapu Koko used electric terrain, The battlefield became weird! "That's Electric Terrain." Professor Kukui said. "Hey, Ash! Electric-type moves become more powerful while Electric Terrain is in effect!" Lillie advised. "That's lucky for us all right!" Ash has only sheer determination, "We're ready!" Tapu Koko attacked, Pikachu was almost knocked out! Tapu Koko used Dazzling Gleam! "Down, Pikachu!" Ash directed. "Now let's show them all what we can do, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu used Thunderbolt! "Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. Tapu Koko was unharmed! "It didn't do a thing!" Ash said. "Tapu Koko is just too strong..." Kiawe said, worriedly. Tapu Koko is about to attack! Ash covers for protection, but Tapu Koko stops midway. Tapu Koko presses the Z-crystal. It starts to glow, Ash is slightly confused. "You mean..." Ash looked up at Tapu Koko, "you want me to use it?" Tapu Koko zooms back. "The Z-ring, And Electrium Z..." Ash looks at his glowing Z-ring. "I have no idea how to do it, but I'll try! 'Kay Pikachu!" Ash was prepared to use the Z-Move. "Let's show our Z-move!" Ash instructed. "Oh, Ash." Mallow said, anxiously. Pastel peered behind Lillie, at the yellow glow. "Can they do it? I wonder.." Sophocles wondered. "All right!" Ash our his arms in a motion that looks like an X, Tapu Koko gives him motions to mimic, the Electrium Z's symbol was shown. He removes his arms. Ash does the Electrium Z motion, Pikachu mimics. Pikachu is about to release its full-powered Z-move! "Go! Pikachu!" Ash instructs him. "Here we go FULL POWER, NOW!" Ash said. "The electric type Z move!" Kiawe yells. "That was Gigavolt Havoc! Wow!" Professor Kukui said, impressed. Pikachu used Gigavolt Havoc! Tapu Koko was surprised, as the Z-move flew towards it.  
"Huh, that's a Z-move, Oh man.." Ash said, after the attack. The Z-Crystal Disintegrates into Dust from Ash's Z-ring. Tapu Koko had protected itself from the Z-move using its shell. "What's going on?" Ash wondered. Tapu Koko called out in approval. Tapu Koko fled from from the battle! "Tapu Koko, WOW..." Ash said. "Ash!" Mallow said, running towards him, "Are you okay?" "Yeah." Ash said. "That's incredible! I can't believe how strong you and Pikachu were!" Mallow exclaimed. "Well uh..." Ash had trouble explaining. "What happened to your Z-crystal?" Kiawe noticed Ash's Z-crystal was no where to be found, "It disintegrated." "Hm?" Ash looks at his Z-crystal and back at Kiawe. "That means it's too soon for you to use Z-Moves. You haven't had an island challenge trial yet." Kiawe explained. "All right, I'll take the island challenge trial! I'll pass the trial, and I'll get another Z-Crystal, and then I'll be able to use Z-Moves the right way!" Ash said. "That makes sense." Professor Kukui shrugged. "Sounds perfect! We'll all be cheering for you!" Mallow supported, "Right, Gang?" "Okay!" Lana responds. "Of course we will!" Lillie said. "Yeah, Ash, I've travelled with you for the longest time to know I can believe in you!" Pastel peered from behind Lillie's shoulder. "Togedemaru and I know lots about electric types." Sophocles said, "Yeah, TONS of stuff!"  
Kiawe looked at Ash, in an untrusting manner. "Please?" Ash asked. "Come on." Mallow tried to get Kiawe to believe in Ash. "I have to. After all, I'm the only one of us with a Z-Ring." Kiawe gave in. "Yay." Lana smiled. "That's awesome! Thanks, guys!" Ash said, gratefully. "You better be thanking us, After all, We are gonna help you get stronger. You and Pikachu both!" Pastel smirked, while wagging her tail, happily. "Wait I don't have a home to stay.." Pastel realized. "Hm.." Mallow thought, "I know you can live with Lillie!" "Huh?" Lillie looked over at Mallow. "Well think about it, your afraid of pokemon, and Pastel is half Pokemon—"Pokehuman.." Pastel interrupted— Yeah that. Pastel can help you over come your fear!" Mallow said. Lillie thought a bit. "Okay! If Pastel is okay with it." Lillie answered. "Yeah! Okay!" Pastel responded, Immediately.  
Ash and Pikachu have found a new goal in the Alolan region. Along with meeting their new Pokemon School friends. our two new heroes have taken a big step forward in their new adventure, as the journey continues!

"Time to eat!" Ash said, while Rockruff and Pikachu were eating. "Ash. A present for you." Professor Kukui walked over to Ash, handing him a weird looking item. "Present?" Ash said, confused, "What is it?" "It's a Pokédex." Professor Kukui said. "Woah...yeah!" Ash said, taking the Pokédex, "Wow! A Pokédex!"  
[To Be Continued...]


	3. Living With Lillie

[Okay, here is the fun part, These are little short episodes I wrote that isn't from the anime. This takes place when Lillie and Pastel are going home. So on these type of pages I'll have my own little author notes]

A black fancy cab pulled up in the school, the driver opened the door to the backseat. Pastel watched confused by the vehicles appearance. "You're Ride has arrived Ms. Lillie." The Driver said. "Okay, Come on, Pastel." Lillie nodded, before walking in and patting the side of the cab. Pastel slipped in. Lillie flinched hopping to not touch her ears or tail. "This is very comfortable... What is it?" Pastel asked. "A car?" Lillie answered. It was strange that Pastel didn't recognized what a Car was. "Car." Pastel sat down. "In a Car, for safety you put on a Seatbelt..." Lillie said, pointing to her seatbelt, as she strapped it. "Seat..belt?" Pastel tilted her head. "I'm sorry, I'm a little inexperienced with your human things." Pastel blushes, embarrassed with her little to no knowledge of Human stuff, she was only half-human. Lillie reaches over, careful to not touch her ears or tail, grabbing Pastel's seatbelt and strapping it for her. "Don't worry." Lillie said, giving a small smiling. The driver started the engine, which startled Pastel. "It's okay Pastel, it's just the engine that starts the car." Lillie reassured.  
[Sun And Moon Intro]

[Pokemon Sun And Moon S01E02B]  
The cab drove away, Pastel looked around the Cab, out of curiosity. "So you're also a pokemon?" Lillie started conversation. "Yip!" Pastel nodded. "What kind?" Lillie asked. "Poochyena." Pastel wagged her tail a bit. "I've read about Poochyena's before, they are know as the Bite pokemon." Lillie said. "Yeah, They can also be aggressive since they get angry easily." Pastel's ears went flat. "Do you get angry easily?" asked Lillie. "Not as much As I used to, but yeah a little." Pastel nodded. The cab had stopped, as the driver opened Lillie's door. "We have arrived, Ms. Lillie." The Driver said. "Oh and to unbuckle it you press the red button like this." Lillie pushed the buckle and it unstrapped. Pastel nodded and climbed out with Lillie. "Welcome home, Lillie." Hobbes says, while holding the door to her mansion. "Woah, your house is big." Pastel looked from the outside. Lillie's entered, and Pastel followed after her. "Hobbes this is Pastel, she will be living with me for a while." Lillie introduced. "Yen! Yen!" Pastel yelped, happily. "Greetings Young Pastel, Lillie told me a lot about you and the others. She told me you were half Pokemon." Hobbes said. Pastel nodded, nervously.  
[One Tour later, which the entire tour is saved for an actual Episode]  
"And, Here is your own room.." Lillie presented Pastel's room. Pastel saw the one bed, and a Nice balcony. "It's.. great, I love it Lillie, thank you!" Pastel tried to hide a small pinch of loneliness and anxiety in her mind. "Well, I'll help you settle, My room is the next door to the left." Lillie said, walking away from Pastel, and to her own room, leaving the door slightly opened. Pastel had a face of disappointment and sadness. She walked into the room, small flashes of a wooden room, with a singular bed. Pastel flinched, as she sighed, she walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "At least it isn't the exact same." Pastel said laying on the bed. She sat up, hugging her legs, Pastel felt the walls closing in. She started to panic, and jumped off the bed, rushing to the balcony. "There are nice healthy looking pokemon out there." Pastel tried to keep her mind off of it. "It feels like if it was only yesterday that human kept me as a slave." She closed her eyes. Flashes of the Human pulling her chains, Only letting her eat from a bowl. Pastel laid her head on the balcony, her ears drooping. Pastel's eyes flash open as her memories became violent. She took her hands off the balcony, the room kept on shrinking the more she looked into it.  
It was the afternoon,  
Lillie felt like checking in on Pastel, as she knocked on the door, she opened it to find Pastel hugging her knees on her bed. "Pastel?" Lillie said, concerned. She rushes over to her. "I can't be in this room, the more and more I see it the smaller everything gets.." Pastel panicked. "Claustrophobia." Lillie whispered. "How about you sleep with me tonight?" Lillie offered. "But, you're scared of pokemon." Pastel reminded. "You're right, but remember what Mallow said, you're supposed to help me get over my fear of the touching pokemon." Lillie said, reaching out to grab Pastel's poochyena ears. "You shouldn't force yourself." Pastel grabbed Lillie's arm and pulled it away. "But I'm not!" Lillie gets frustrated, and grabs Pastel's shoulder. Pastel starts to heat up, she admired Lillie for being so Determined to touch pokemon again. Pastel looked at the now Frustrated Lillie. "I want to pet you, because I love pokemon!" Lillie tried to make sense. **How does she do it? **Pastel thought to herself, **She wants to touch pokemon again, pet them. But I'm here still struggling to get over my trauma. **  
Lillie removed her hands from Pastel's shoulders. "I will start touching pokemon, Starting with you." Lillie seemed to calmed down a little, but it was hardly noticeable. Pastel hugged Lillie, her Ears resting on Lillie's jawline. "Eep!" Lillie jumped a bit, but didn't feel the same fear she always has with other pokemon, it felt natural. Lillie hugged her back. "See I can do it." Lillie said. Pastel removed herself from the Hug. "Does that mean you can touch other pokemon?" Pastel tilted her head. "Not really." Lillie shrugged.  
Pastel gave a warm smile, as her ears twitched. "It's pretty late." Pastel looked out the balcony. "Mhm." Lillie said, pulling Pastel up from the bed. As they both walked to Lillie's room, Pastel was holding Lillie's hand. Night fell, and Lillie was asleep. Pastel had cuddled up.  
And as Pastel comes to a liking in her new comfortable home, Lillie has finally been able to come in contact with her. It's a start for both of them, as the story continues.  
To be continued

[Okay this wasn't exactly long as i intended, but I had a little fun writing it! Thanks for reading]


End file.
